


Bite the Bullet

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: “You heard all that, I hope,” Gabriel chuckles as he gets up from the plush leather seat. He knows full well that Jack's so far gone, immersed and consumed by pleasure that he has almost no awareness to the world around him. Sure enough, the only bit of noise comes from Jack as he makes his way over are the sounds of shallow and ragged breathing through his nose, the gag around his mouth doing an excellent job of keeping him quiet.Overwatch Kink Week Day 1 - Toys





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based off of [jaspurrlock‘s gorgeous artwork for Overwatch Kink Week‘s Day 1 Prompt: Toys](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/156545560092/wanna-zoom-in-more-feel-free-collars-and-nipple)!

“It’s such a shame that the Strike Commander was unable to join us today. I wouldn't have ever expected a super soldier to be so susceptible to such common illnesses,” the council member frowned, folding her hands on her desk.

“Super soldier or not, the Strike Commander is still human. Excessive stress levels can lower a body's immune system,” Gabriel shrugged, “I'm sure our beloved Strike Commander will be back to his usual posterboy-self once he shakes off this bug.”

“For Overwatch’s sake, I should hope so, what with the summit meeting scheduled for next week,” she huffs, taking off her glasses. “Well then, Commander Reyes, by your leave.”

“Ma’am,” Gabriel nods in acknowledgment before the video feed shuts off. He takes the opportunity to neatly stack the documents on Jack's desk before shutting the computer off and looking to the other side of the room. 

Bent over the back of a chair, and with his arms securely tied behind his back, Jack shakes and whimpers, bared legs trembling as the dials of the small, plastic controls tucked into the bands of his jockstrap remain resolutely at a solid 5 and 6. The rumbling of the two bullets inside his wet and dripping hole are barely audible, and Gabriel would be utterly impressed with Jack's ability to remain utterly silent during the almost-grueling two-hour-long video call with the councilwoman were he not more than well aware of what had been keeping him quiet the entire time. 

“You heard all that, I hope,” Gabriel chuckles as he gets up from the plush leather seat. He knows full well that Jack's so far gone, immersed and consumed by pleasure that he has almost no awareness to the world around him. Sure enough, the only bit of noise comes from Jack as he makes his way over are the sounds of shallow and ragged breathing through his nose, the gag around his mouth doing an excellent job of keeping him quiet. Curiously, Gabriel runs his finger along the bite mark he had left earlier on Jack, letting his finger trail across the swell of Jack's pale ass and dip town to tug at one of the wires emerging from his hole.

Sure enough, a muffled and slightly startled noise erupts from Jack's mouth, quickly changing to full-blown noises of distress when Gabriel yanks just a little bit harder at the wire and the plastic pink swell of a vibrating bullet spreads Jack's sloppy rim open from the inside. Desperate to keep the toy in despite Gabriel's tugging, the wet furl of Jack's hole tightens up as his hips rock and buck as if trying to shake Gabriel off of the wire. It's to no avail, however, and Jack lets out a desperate keening noise when Gabriel continues to pull and his rim stretches even more. A rounded pink bullet pops out from his hole, falling out of his body along with several globs of milky semen, dirtying the carpet and shaking until Gabriel turns the respective dial down and lets the matching controller slip from Jack’s jockstrap.

“God, Jackie, look at the mess you made,” Gabriel scolds, scraping some of the leaking semen from Jack's taint back up and into Jack's hole once more. For his own amusement, he turns the dial on the remaining vibrator down to a slightly slower 4, and Jack's hips shake once more, a whine of disappointment rumbling from his mouth around the gag.

“What's that? You'll have to speak up,” Gabriel teases, turning the dial down even lower and watching in amusement as Jack's hole clenches desperately on the remaining bullet and another trickle of cum inadvertently leaks out. His thumb returns to Jack's taint once more, dipping ever-so-slightly into the V of Jack's jockstrap before running up to push the leaking cum back into Jack's hole once more. This time, however, he inserts his thumb into Jack's swollen and needy entrance, rubbing at his wet inner walls and pistoning in and out to the point where Jack's hips all but thrash, unable to decide if they want to get away from the intrusion or cant back up for more. Tormented, Jack lets out a very loud and desperate cry around the gag. 

With a lewd wet noise, Gabriel takes his thumb out from Jack's hole, drawing another whimper from Jack's throat. He makes his way to Jack's front, and reaches around to unbuckle the straps at the back of Jack's head. He takes the opportunity to make a quick check the fit on Jack's collar. Tugging it gently, he delights in Jack's muffled whimper when the attached chains rattle, jostling their respective clamps on Jack's sore and sensitive nipples, and causing Jack to arch up in protest.

Gingerly, Gabriel removes the gag from Jack's mouth, his gaze constantly flickering between Jack's dazed expression, his drooling mouth, and the bulge in his throat that slowly recedes as the long, phallic gag is removed. Just as the rounded head of the dildo leaves Jack's mouth, Jack gasps sharply, head dropping to Gabriel's shoulder and breaking the thin strand of saliva connecting the firm silicon to rosy, swollen lips. With a softened thud, the dildo gag is dropped to the floor as well, Gabriel holding onto Jack briefly to rub at his shoulders and back.

“Color?” he murmurs, breaking character briefly to kiss at Jack's temple. He tries to ignore the wet and breathy mouthing of Jack's lips against the column of his neck, and hisses when he feels the graze of teeth against his flesh.

Jack takes a few shaky and shuddering breaths against Gabriel's neck before he squirms in his restraints. “Green. Green,” he groans, voice needy and desperate. “Green. Gabe, god, hurry. Fuck me already, please. I need it.”

Gabriel pats Jack on the cheek, and without a word, pulls away out of Jack's line of sight. Jack collapses back to his previous position, bent forward over the chair, though this time squirming and writhing in his bonds, sobbing for Gabriel to fuck him all the while. His movements draw his attention to the toy still inside him, and Jack lets out a choked sob of frustration. The bullet still inside him buzzes away diligently, tantalizing against his over-sensitive insides but nowhere near close enough to satisfy.

Gabriel feels a little sadistic for delighting in every desperate moan and whimper that falls from Jack's lips as he sobs for Gabriel's attention, but his hard cock — erect since before Gabriel had even ended the call with the councilwoman — gives clear indication as to how minute the amount of guilt Gabriel feels is. Tossing his shirt blindly away into a random corner of the room, and dropping his pants to the floor — no underwear on Gabriel's body to accompany them to begin with — Gabriel makes his way back over to Jack. Eyes laser-focused on the sloppy furl peeking out from between Jack's spread cheeks, Gabriel licks his lips and gives his cock a quick stroke for good measure.

His hand meets Jack's ass with a solid, resounding slap when Jack squirms wildly enough for the chair to start rocking as well, and Jack jolts, letting out a sobbing wail at the sting. As if in apology, Gabriel runs his hand over the reddened cheek, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh all the while.

“Just look at you, Jackie, ass already full of cum and here you are, begging for another load,” Gabriel chuckles, running his thumb around the still-slick ring of Jack's hole and applying a bit of pressure when Jack keens from his throat and begins to press his hips backwards.

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me, Gabe. Fuck me,” Jack pleads, sobbing the same desperate mantra as before. The desperation in his voice has reached an almost critical level, and knowing he shouldn't push Jack any further with teasing, Gabriel has mercy on him. 

Quickly snatching the half-empty bottle of lube from the floor, Gabriel flips the cap open and slicks his cock with the thinnest coat of lube possible. After all, Jack still has plenty of slick still already inside him to ease the way. He presses the head of his cock against Jack's hole, and Jack nearly jumps at the sudden heated contact and the realization that he still has a bullet still inside him.

“G-Gabe!” he gasps, squirming in his bonds and biting his lip when he feels his hole instinctively clench and twitch in anticipation. “The-the toy…!”

“-is gonna stay inside,” Gabriel answers with a finality that he knows Jack won't dare to even try to argue against. Knowing Jack cannot see him, Gabriel grins deviously. “You wanted me to fuck you, right?”

Furiously, Jack nods his head, rocking his hips back and almost standing on tiptoes in an effort to force Gabriel's teasing cock to penetrate him. “Please please please,” Jack begs, his pleas flowing out from his lips like an endless, needy mantra. “Fuck me, please! Please! Please! Fuck me! I need it!!”

With one swift, fluid motion, Gabriel rocks his hips forward, hilting himself inside of Jack's sloppy heat. He groans lowly and at the same time Jack lets out a wail, so overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion that Gabriel is, for a brief second, afraid that someone outside might have heard. His concentration is all but ripped from him whe. Jack squirms beneath him and clenches around his cock, pressing the vibrator still inside right against the head of his already-throbbing erection.

“Shit!” Gabriel curses under his breath, bucking his hips forward in surprise and punching another pleasured moan out from Jack's drooling mouth. Jack trembles beneath him, slowly going back to being more and more pliant the longer Gabriel's cock remains inside of him. Gabriel gives a few more experimental thrusts, angling his cock, and cranking the dial back up on the toy stimulating his throbbing cock within the sloppy gape of Jack's ass. The vibrations draw even more pleasured groans from their lips and it's not long before the both of them lose themselves in the sensation.

Slowly but surely, he feels Jack begin to rock his hips backwards, hole clenching and twitching desperately around him as if unwilling to let him go. A well-aimed thrust and perfectly-timed tug on the wire of the remaining vibrating bullet on sends it pressing directly against Jack's prostate and he wails loudly at the sudden and intense stimulation. His head drops forward, unconsciously trying to curl in on himself as a full-body convulsion takes over him. 

Having none of that, Gabriel reaches forward, gently but firmly grasping Jack by the locks of his sweat-soaked hair and pulling him to arch up and back. Moans and expletives fall like rocks in a landslide out from Jack's lips as he rocks his hips back as best he can to meet each thrust of Gabriel's hips with his own.

“Ah! Ah! F-Fuck! Gabe!!” Jack cries out after a particularly forceful thrust. He's struggling to breathe between his moans, having been so keyed up for the last several hours and finally close to achieving the end he's been desperate for that he's losing himself once more. He can feel his cock leaking through his jockstrap, no doubt completely sodden from all the precum dripping from his tip all this time.

“You like that, cariño?” Gabriel chuckles after a particularly harsh thrust sends both the head of his cock and the vibrator inside of Jack rolling and nudging his prostate. 

Jack can barely form any words to respond, gasping and panting like he's running a marathon and each thrust is pushing him closer and closer to the finish line. All he can do is rock backwards, groaning and moaning in what he hopes Gabriel can understand are encouragements as the thrusts grow stronger and faster. Gabriel's hips collide with his own with such force Jack can only distantly understand is going to leave him unable to sit properly for the next day or so, but that doesn't matter at all.

Jack's world has reduced down to nothing but the feeling of Gabriel inside of him and wrecking him in all the right ways.

Suddenly, without a single word of warning, the vibrations of the toy suddenly speed up to a feverish buzzing. With a well-aimed thrust pushing the bullet directly against Jack's prostate, Gabriel shoves him over the edge and Jack cries out, nearly screaming Gabriel's name as his entire body seizes up in orgasm. Strained, hiccuping sobs of pleasure accompany each spurt of cum Jack's cock lets loose in his jockstrap until no more is left and Jack is whimpering at the feel of Gabriel resuming his thrusting inside of him.

It only takes a few more thrusts and pleas from Jack to be filled once more for Gabriel to achieve his climax as well. Unable to help himself and completely out of habit, Gabriel pulls Jack upright completely by the hair, biting into his shoulder and groaning as he grinds into Jack's ass throughout his entire orgasm. Jack groans and whimpers as the deluge of Gabriel's cum filling him further causes the slick already inside of him to gush out, leaking from the sides of Gabriel's slowly deflating cock and his well-fucked-out rim. The hot, cloudy liquid trickles down the insides of his thigh, and Jack's face heats a little in embarrassment when he realizes just how much he's missed the feeling of being used so completely.

Exhausted, Jack’s legs buckle beneath him when Gabriel finally pulls out of him with a lewd, wet noise, and the vibrating bullet pops out from his hole right behind Gabriel's withdrawing cock. It falls to the carpet, soaked and still buzzing away with a ferocity that sends shivers up his spine. Jack crumples to the ground like a used and worn-out toy, still shaking minutely from having experienced such intense pleasure.

“What a good boy you were, Jackie,” Gabriel says,crouching down to run his hand through Jack's sweaty hair. “Maybe next time we'll do it without the gag and see if you can be just as good and keep quiet without something jammed down your throat.”


End file.
